


Blade同人－剑始：利剑之伤

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［包括官方小说内容部分］
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma





	Blade同人－剑始：利剑之伤

剑崎侧身很小心的靠近始，始没有躲闪而是侧头缓慢迎了上去。  
吻和剑崎性格一样温柔，这让始想到当初努力维护自己时的那个剑崎。  
两人就这样一起坐在荒凉的海滩上，吻缓慢的持续了一分钟。空无一人，明月和海面当了背景。  
一年一次的会面，人类的时间流逝也渐渐被他们习惯。对于他们，人类的生死之时短短一瞬，但他们却更加因为回忆而孤独紧锁。  
一年一次，这个词人们总是想到神话。的确，过去的战争在这个时代人的眼里早已成为了历史和传说，唯独两个当事人知道真相。剑崎和始就是这样的存在，他们跨越数个时光，因为和平和命运而不能相见。  
不是人类的他们早就被时间遗弃。相互依偎，相互理解，即使相隔对方也是世界上唯一能理解自己感受的存在。  
他们总是不需要过多言语得度过这个相会的晚上，因为他们知道对方是世界上唯一能分担这份痛楚的人。  
所以，当剑崎吻上去的时候，两人也在没有交流过的情况下早早确信了彼此的感想。  
并非什么复杂的情愫，只是应了几年前始的告白。剑崎想要带上始一起走，不能一起，但想要分担孤独。哪怕短短一夜，他觉得对方和自己一起躺在这个世界里就是最好的结论。  
衣服铺在并不舒适的海滩上，剑崎俯视着下面的始。他背对明月，眼睛在阴影里只反射出淡淡的光。  
剑崎从来不停止脚步，他决定往前时就要往前。虽然几度迷惘于数个世纪，可当他和始再次相遇的时候，他决定为了能下次见面而继续前行。  
他虽然温柔却在进入的时候还是控制不了的用了大力。他知道始向来隐忍，此时也是这样，虽然颤抖喘息，却也是极力忍耐下从口鼻发出了几声闷哼。  
随后很快适应下来的身体包裹着剑崎的全部，伴着呼吸收紧。  
身体一次次深入，沉重凌乱的呼吸贴过彼此肌肤，在微凉的风里洒出热气。发热的身体就像彼此发出的信号接收到一样紧密，相互默契的呼应。  
剑崎感觉到灼烧，那是他渴望的东西。他不敢撒手，于是拼命去握…他失去自控的不断动着身子，在这一夜将身下人据为己有。  
随着刺入，始身子不由向后弓起，颤动的发出一声再也忍不住的呜咽，表情在月光下微微扭曲眉头紧锁。  
始望着因为昏暗银光下略显苍白的人，动作瞬间僵住，脑内比以往更加寒冷。  
战斗里对方痛苦的表情和当初对命运挣扎抵抗的情形在脑内扩散。可能这个世界上能够清楚记得这件事的就是下面被自己弄疼的人。  
剑崎目光颤抖，即使躲在阴影里还是被始轻易察觉。  
始眼里，剑崎回到了当初他认识的那个人类，却比那时候要更加伤痕累累。  
数个世纪未曾改变过容貌的青年对着上面的男子伸出手。虽然彼此坦诚很多，可始还是如当初一样咬紧后牙压制表情别开头，只是他的手没停，牵引着剑崎的脸抵在自己肩头。  
剑崎不需要看到自己的表情，也不用想到过去的痛苦。  
剑崎埋着脸，知道对方为何这样做。  
始发现那几乎没有听到过的细小抽泣从他肩头发出，却没有一丝湿润滴落。  
剑崎努力表现的不易察觉。始觉的那么多年他独自辗转于各个人类之间，目睹那些生命消逝之时也许也已经不再流泪，无泪。  
始从体内也能分明感觉到对方因为突如其来的感情而颤抖的呼吸。他脑海里也无法逃离模糊的记忆，仰望夜空。  
保持着结合，留在对方体内。  
接纳的一方和被拥抱的一方。  
始的指尖安抚的抚摸过剑崎背部分明的脊痕。  
那痕迹，好似被刺伤的孩子。

**Author's Note:**

> ［包括官方小说内容部分］


End file.
